illusione d'amore
by Moenitas
Summary: AU. AllGio. Secretos y discordias comenzaran a surgir en la vida de Giotto a partir de que este reciba una carta de amor, G no esta de acuerdo en esto, Daemon es un obsesivo con el rubio y Cozart lo apoya en todo ¿Qué pasara?


**Advertencias: **_Es un universo alternativo pero aún así hay cosas que tal vez no conoscan de Vongola Primo/Giotto, y personajes del manga que AÚN no salieron en el anime. El fic esta basado enteramente en la primera generación, sino te gusta es mejor que no lo leeas. Las parejas son basicamente AllGio_

_Los personajes de reborn no me pertenecen pero si lo hicieran no dudaria en hacer un 6900 con toda mi jodida alma de fangirl OK,NO._

_Sin más que decir, disfrutenlo :D._

_

* * *

_

**illusione****d'amore**

Era primavera, la época donde el amor brotaba por los alrededores de la enorme ciudad de Venezia, era tradición en esa ciudad que en todas las escuelas los jóvenes adolescentes confesaran su amor a la persona que creían que habían cautivado su corazón, es por ello que todos los jóvenes del secundario estaban muy entusiasmados por recibir una carta de alguna persona escuela, quizás de una enamorada, de una admiradora secreta, o quizás algo más.

Pero para cierto joven que aún se encontraba en la flor de la juventud, le parecía en cierta manera absurdo y sin sentido. Quizás era porque a el no le parecía común hacerlo por el enorme carisma que lo caracterizaban, porque pensaba que la mejor forma de contar las cosas era cara a cara, esa era la mejor forma de expresar los sentimientos a otra persona.

Pero en realidad, muy en el fondo de su ser, sentía algo de envidia porque nunca en su vida había recibido alguna, ni tampoco sabia con exactitud como era sentirse atraído por alguien u enamorado.

Su mejor amigo de toda la infancia, G, le decía que no debería estar pensando demasiado las cosas y que solo debía dejar pasar el tiempo, quizás este año iba a ser diferente y quizás reciba algo de alguna chica ya que el era muy buen mozo y llamativo entre las chicas, popular y muy cariñoso, pero no le bastaban al rubio esas palabras y menos viniendo de el porque su pelirrojo amigo porque el era muchísimo MAS popular que el, las mujeres se morían por el y ya había recibido 10 cartas como mínimo en el mes… y no solo ese año sino que en todos, mientras que el ninguna en toda su vida.

Sabía que G solo quería animarlo pero en ese tipo de situaciones no era muy comprensivo porque no sabía lidiar muy bien con las mujeres.

Por otro lado su otro mejor amigo, Cozart, intentaba animarlo diciéndole que las mujeres necesitan tiempo para aparecer, que no era bueno que aparecieran de montones y que era mejor encontrar a la correcta para no tener luego problemas con más chicas.

No debía apresurarse tanto y ponerse tan ansioso porque sino iba a ser peor para el, debía estar calmado y tranquilo para dar una buena impresión o sino nunca iban a acercarse a el.

En ciertas situaciones sentía que Cozart era mucho mejor que G para hablar de ciertos asuntos, el podía dar muy buenos consejos y ser muy comprensivo con el rubio, cuando se encontraba a su lado sentía calma y paz.

Las clases habían terminado y el joven rubio y el menor pelirrojo habían decidió salir a tomar algo, G no iba a poder acompañarlos como acostumbraba a hacerlo con ellos dos porque tenia practica de arquería y pronto se acercaba el campeonato nacional.

Ambos saludaron al pelirrojo mientras se dirigía adentro del campus de la escuela donde se encontraba el equipo de arquería, cuando ya no podía avistar su presencia el rubio tímidamente se acerco al pelirrojo para poder hablarle.

-Muchas gracias, Cozart…- dijo el rubio de ojos anaranjados evocando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.- no se como pero… tu siempre logras levantarme el animo y no sabes cuanto agradezco eso.- una pequeña risa comenzó a salir por su boca- se que G quiere ayudarme pero tengo que decir que a veces sus consejos no me parece los más

Le agradaba mucho su compañía, era extraño pero era con la única persona con la que podía llevarse con una gran confianza tanto que para Giotto no era extraño estar tan cerca de Cozart, lo veía como algo normal.

El pelirrojo le miro algo sorprendido por la timidez que podía percibir en la mirada del rubio, era la primera vez que lo veía tan abierto, tan honesta, tan cercano y tan sincero con sus palabras... por unos segundos tuvo una leve atracción hacia el y no sabia el porque, con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a reírse un poco.

-Giotto, no tienes porque agradecérmelo… sabes que para eso somos los amigos, no?- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios- y déjame decirte que sino fuera porque G te sobreprotege demasiado creo que yo terminaría me enamorándome de ti.- comenzó a darle palmadas en los hombros para mostrarle su apoyo, el rubio no puedo evitar reírse un poco y a la vez sonrojarse por la sinceridad del pelirrojo.

-jejeje, pues creo que tienes razón, G es un buen chico pero no sabe dar los consejos indicados, aunque hace su intento…- respondió el rubio algo nervioso por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-A veces es muy impulsivo por eso no mide mucho lo que dice.- respondió el pelirrojo, Giotto no podía evitar reírse de su mejor amigo ya que todo en parte era cierto.

La conversación continuaba normalmente entre ambos, mientras hablaban los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela

-Si, y a pesar de recibir muchas cartas… a ninguna de las chicas las acepta.

-Quizás sea porque tiene a alguien en mente, no lo crees?

-Tu crees?... no se me había ocurrido antes, a decir verdad nunca quiere hablar al respecto de eso.

-Deberías preguntarle, tu eres quien mejor lo conoce.

-Si, luego lo haré.

En cuanto Giotto abrió el pequeño locker donde guardaba sus zapatillas noto que había algo debajo de ellas y con algo de curiosidad tomo la nota, la miro y en cuanto pudo analizarla por completo lo que era una enorme sonrisa en sus labios sobresalieron.

Era una carta de amor. Al ver que su amigo había dejado de charlarle y responderle se giro para mirarlo y al notar que su cara no podía despegarse de lo que tenia en sus manos, una hoja blanca y un sobre, se acerco a el para verle algo extrañado y preguntarle que sucedía.

-nh?… Giotto, que encontraste?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Por fin…-dijo en voz semibaja pero el pelirrojo puedo escucharla perfectamente porque estaban solos en ese lugar.- por fin llego…

-Que? A que te refieres? – no podía ver bien con exactitud lo que decía la hoja, el rubio subió la mirada, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, muy extraña en el y sus ojos, parecía ojos, le brillaban de una forma nunca antes vista, el pelirrojo por poco mas y se asusta… nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

-Una carta de amor…- volvió a decir medio en su mundo, el pelirrojo tomo una de las hojas y leyó con rapidez algunos párrafos escritos en ella.

-Realmente lo es…- respondió algo sorprendido Cozart, por fin habían respondido a las peticiones de su joven compañero, ahora entendía el porque su querido amigo estaba tan feliz.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió romperla.

-Cozart, discúlpame… pero debo contárselo… debo contárselo a G!- sin más que decir salio corriendo hacia el campus, estaba muy entusiasmado, quería que las personas que lo querían lo supieran, que supieran que sus plegarias por fin habían sido escuchadas.

-Suerte Gio! Y ten cuidado con el mal humor de G después de las practicas!- grito Cozart, el rubio levanto la mano en señal de "OK" mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la parte posterior de la escuela, en cuanto lo perdió de vista Cozart suspiro un poco.- Realmente te lo mereces Giotto…- dijo en voz alta para si mismo.

Estaba contento por el y esperaba que el otro pelirrojo pudiera manejarlo de la misma forma que el, aunque un poco lo dudaba por como era su carácter y porque tenia el presentimiento de que se pondría algo celoso.

Por otro lado no se habían dado cuenta pero alguien mas estaba presente en ese lugar espiando la situación, en cuanto vio que el rubio salio corriendo a contárselo a su otro "amiguito" esa persona que los miraba de lejos se retiro al mismo tiempo que el.

No paso mucho hasta que Giotto logro llegar al gimnasio donde tenían las practicas de arquería, según el tenia entendido, en aquellos días las practicas duraban poco tiempo para aquellos que ya tenían una gran maestría con el arco. Precisamente G era uno de ellos, era un avanzado y ya tenia mucha experiencia en ese club, muchas veces no practica y solamente se quedaba en ese lugar para asesorar a otros alumnos de un nivel mas bajo que el.

Por todo lo que le relativa G, el rubio pensaba que no tendría problemas de hablar con el así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, miro para todos lados intentando ver una posible cabeza pelirroja entre tantos estudiantes allí dentro, al notar que no había ninguna decidió utilizar su segunda táctica especial localizador de G's.

Respiro hondo, con suma tranquilidad y…

-G! DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS! TE NECESITO CONTAR ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES!- dio el grito mas fuerte de toda su vida, era imposible que no se pudiera escuchar en toda la bendita escuela.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia la puerta al sentir el tan llamativo grito del rubio, algunos cayeron al suelo de la impresión, otros dispararon mal y dieron hacia otro lugar que no era el blanco al cual debían dispararle…

No paso mucho hasta que una cabeza conocida surgió de entre tanto murmullo, estaba algo encabronado por el semejante grito que se había tirado dentro del gimnasio, no era la primera vez que lo hacia el rubio.

Esa táctica nunca fallaba, siempre lograba encontrar al pelirrojo de un saque con ese grito, aunque saldría muy enojado con el, si…pero siempre funcionaba!

-Ahou-Giotto, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! Un poco más y la flecha se iba a incrustar en el trasero de alguien! Espero que sea algo bueno porque sino…- estaba de MUY mal humor, tanto que tomo a su mejor amigo de la camisa para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con su otra mano libre, el rubio intento calmarlo y muy entusiasmado contarle la gran noticia que tenia.

-Lo se, lo se pero necesito contarte algo muy importante G!- dijo seriamente, el pelirrojo alzo una ceja al notar la estúpida y llamativa sonrisa que llevaba en esos momentos encima su amigo rubio, este lo miro a los ojos y le mostró lo que tenía en sus manos.- Mira…

Le dio las hojas y el sobre, el pelirrojo lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente para tener una noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

-Esto… realmente es verdad?- dijo algo preocupado el pelirrojo, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y aún permanecía con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. El mayor de los pelirrojos estaba algo asombrado, nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría este día, el día en que por fin su amigo iba a ligarse a una señorita o en buenos términos "alguien".- no te la habrás auto-escrito tu mismo, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, crees que seria capaz de hacer eso?- bufo el menor haciendo un puchero, le desanimaba un poco que su mejor amigo no le apoyara en esa situación, realmente tenia mucha ganas de contárselo para que se sintiera contento por el como usualmente pasaba entre ellos dos, G bromeaba al respecto y le quitaba un poco las esperanzas al joven rubio.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor haber vuelto solo con Cozart y habérselo contado al día siguiente para evitar desanimarse con la predecible respuesta de G…

-Idiota, te lo pregunto porque aún no lo puedo creer, no lo tomes a mal.- intento disculparse, sabia que estaba muy emocionado su rubio amigo pero no pensó que para tanto.- simplemente que estas cosas no me gustan mucho.

-Lo se G, pero podrías aparentar estar feliz por mi, no? Hacia mucho que esperaba esto…- dijo algo desalentado, sabia que había exagerado, que tan solo era una estúpida carta pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía especial… que alguien le quería desde lejos, y eso que transmitía la carta le hacia sentir muy contento, era por eso que se tomaba tan en serio la reacción de cada uno, mas en particular la de su amigo de toda la vida.- tu lo sabes, siempre te lo he dicho…a ti y a Cozart.

-Creedme que me siento contento por ti pero Giotto no deberías ser tan ingenuo, estas cosas también pueden ser usadas para otras cosas.- no puedo evitar decirle lo que pensaba al respecto, porque no le agradaba ese tipo de cosas, el rubio lo primero que hizo fue malinterpretarlo.- quizás sea una broma o tal vez…

-G, ya terminaron de conversar? Los estudiantes están esperando a que regreses a darles la clase de hoy, nos falta poco para el campeonato, no hay tiempo que perder.

-S-Si señor, ya casi terminamos, lo lamento.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decirle toda la frase entera la conversación fue interrumpida por el profesor, el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua al escuchar la voz de su profesor y se giro a responderle, en cuanto termino de hacerlo y volver a ver donde estaba su mejor amigo este ya no estaba.

-Giotto…- dijo en voz baja para si mismo preocupado por la situación que atravesaba su mejor amigo.

Había salido corriendo del gimnasio, no tenía intenciones de terminar de escuchar las palabras de G porque tenía miedo a escuchar la verdad.

Sabia que podría tener razón, que quizás la carta era un chiste para molestarlo o herirlo, que escucharon rumores sobre que el nunca recibía cartas y para molestarlo hacerle creer que tenia una admiradora secreta y esas cosas… pero también había salido corriendo de allí porque tampoco quería pelearse con el. Antes de irse tomo las hojas junto al sobre para leerlas una vez más con sumo cuidado.

Vago por algunos minutos solo por la escuela pensando en que hacer al respecto y en pensar quien podría ser la persona que le envió es carta, parecía conocerle bastante bien hasta que sin darse cuenta se topo con alguien en el camino.

-Valla, quien diría que aún te encontraras en la escuela, me sorprende un porque tu no eres de esas personas dedicadas al estudio, o me equivoco?- era una voz que le resultaba familiar, el rubio al sentir que le estaban hablando a el, miro en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y como lo había pensado antes, realmente era alguien que conocía.

-Daemon…- respondió algo cansado, ya no tenia ganas de nada, solamente quería largarse de la escuela e ir a su casa, intento fingir serenidad delante de el- simplemente me olvide algo y volví para recuperarlo.

-En serio? Tu cara me dice otra cosa.- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el, sus dorados ojos intentaba evitar hacer contacto con sus profundos ojos azules.

-… - no sabia como hacer para evitarlo, en circunstancias así lo ultimo que quería es que el peliazul lo arrinconara y le quitara toda su información.- ya tengo que irme… Cozart me espera en la puerta.

-Deja de mentir, allí no hay nadie, lo vi antes de irse.- respondió rápidamente el mayor intentando dejarle sin escapatorias al rubio con las palabras, este intento alejarse más pero lo único que lograba era interesarlo más en acercarse a el.- Dime que ocultas…

-Porqué? Ya dejamos en claro todo esto Daemon, yo no quiero nada de ti.- respondió secamente, estaba algo cansado por lidiar con el, sabia que Daemon gustaba de el, lo podía sentir de alguna forma…- no puedo.

-Quién dijo que quiero algo de ti? Solo quiero que me digas que es cierto, nada más… mi información es exacta, no me equivoco en los cálculos ni mucho menos en estas cosas.- chasqueo la lengua, su relación con Giotto no era muy buena ni mucho menos amena, el rubio seguía negando sobre lo que estaba hablando.

-Verdad? De que hablas…- poco a poco había sido acorralado contra la pared, para dejarlo sin escapatoria, el rubio seguía sin dar indicios de que querer safarse de esa situación.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Giotto, tu sabes bien de que estoy hablando…-respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, tomando las manos de Giotto con fuerza y acercándolo hacia el, ya le estaba casando jugar al gato y al ratón.

-Ya… basta…- dijo el rubio, algo sofocado, esta vez si estaba mostrando señales de resistencia.

-Suéltalo! – se escucho detrás y un golpe fuerte fue impactado en la cara del peliazul, el rubio abrió los ojos al sentir el impacto y un poco sorprendido pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Era G, al notar la reacción extraña de su amigo un rato atrás no dudo en ir a buscarlo para saber como estaba y en cuanto vio como Daemon estaba demasiado cerca de el de lejos, salio corriendo en su auxilio dando como resultado la situación que el rubio acababa de ver.

-Déjalo en paz, cuantas veces te ha dejado en claro que no lo molestes!- dijo furioso poniéndose delante de su amigo para defenderlo, este solo miraba la reacción del pelirrojo en cuanto vio que el peliazul quería hacer algo con el.

-…- un hilo de sangre surcaba por sus labios, el impacto del golpe fue muy fuerte, realmente G tenia una fuerza temer hable… escupió al suelo y lentamente comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona- nufufufu… que interesante no medí esto, pensé que el perrito faldero también se había retirado pero me equivoque, es una lastima…-respondió el peliazul poniéndose de pie con algo de cuidado.- será mejor que me retire, pero no creas que me daré por vencido, todas estas patéticas personas que te rodean no pueden ayudarte, pero yo si puedo hacerlo…solo debes darme la señal para hacerlo y lo hare con mucho gusto.

-El no quiere nada de ti así que largate de una vez por todas maldita sabandija o te…- el rubio levanto el brazo para detener al pelirrojo de cometer otra imprudencia como el golpe que acababa de recibir el peliazul, este al notar la acción del rubio

-G, esta bien… no es necesario que prosigas esa frase ni tampoco que sigas golpeando, con lo que acabas de darle será suficiente, no es así Daemon?- respondió, el peliazul no pudo evitar mostrar algo de enojo por sus palabras y sin más que decir se dio la vuelta para retirarse, el rubio suspiro al ver se había retirado de allí.

-Tsk…ese maldito acosador, nunca aprende…- respondió algo molesto el pelirrojo

-G…Lo siento, por esto y…por lo de antes…- fue lo único que dijo rubio con la voz algo entrecortada, se sentía algo triste por los problemas que le había ocasionado a su mejor amigo antes y ahora, el pelirrojo lo único que hizo fue suspirar aliviado al ver que su mejor amigo no estaba enojado con el por las insensibles palabras que había dicho minutos atrás en el gimnasio.

-No, yo… debo pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, no tenia que haberte quitado las esperanzas… otra vez.- dijo el mayor rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a actuar amablemente delante de Giotto, no era parte de si mismo serlo.

-Ya no importa… ya terminaste las practicas?- intento cambiar de tema el rubio porque sabia que a su amigo le incomodaba esta situación, este entendió y prosiguió con ese cambio.

-Sep.- respondió rápidamente, el rubio sonrió.

-Entonces volvamos juntos, quizás Cozart aún este en el local de revistas esperándonos.

Ambos volvieron a hablarse como antes, tomaron sus cosas y tranquilamente se dirigieron rumbo a casa. Al día siguiente Giotto tenía pensado retomar el asunto de la carta, aún estaba emocionado por lo que estaba escrito en ella y deseaba con toda su alma descubrir quien era.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

El final se me fue muy al carajo pero no podia evitar colocar un poco de G x Giotto porque queria experimentar algo con la pareja LOL!...

Las parejas que se estableceran en el fic seran:

_G x Giotto._

_Daemon Spade x Giotto_

_Cozart x Giotto_

_Y quizas un Alaudi x Giotto y la inclusión de Secondo a la trama... (FUCK YEAH!)._

Todas parejas que me gustan mucho pero mi favorita es el Daemon x Giotto… pero aquí sera sintetizada brevemente y su relación es más profunda de lo que aparento en este capitulo tanto que puedo decir que Daemon sabe algo de la vida privada de Giotto, tanto que tiene una obsesión por hacer que este se de cuenta de lo grave que es sino toma riendas en el asunto.

El punto central del fic será saber quien envió esa carta… luego la trama podrá desembarcar en otras cosas que no diré por ahora LOL.

Espero les agrade la historia y me emocione mucho! Tanto que la escribir todo en dos horas LOOOL!

Nos vemos!


End file.
